1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to greased mechanical components. More specifically, the invention relates to greased mechanical components which provide, by sliding friction, a translational or rotational guiding function, in continuous or reciprocating motion, and are designed to meet effectively the concerns of many industrial sectors with regard to simplifying lubrication and reducing the frequency of maintenance.
2. Description of the prior art
Grease-lubricated devices exist in which, by virtue of suitable sealing means, it is possible to make two mechanical parts rub against each other, even when they are subjected to very high loading stresses, with a very low coefficient of friction: examples of such devices are given in the article "Theory and industrial practice of friction" by J J. CAUBET, published by Dunod Technip, 1964, Chapter 13.
FR 910,999 of Oct. 2, 1962, and its patent of Addition FR 921,708 of Jan. 17, 1963, describe an embodiment of such a device in the case of self-aligning bearings for high loads.
Such devices, the technical effectiveness of which is recognized, do have, however, a major drawback associated with the complexity of their practical construction, which leads to high implementation costs incompatible with the current requirements of most of the industrial sectors in question.
One object of the present invention is therefore to provide a guiding device for mechanical members which makes it possible to dispense with the use of a sealing system.
Another object of the invention is to propose a device of the above kind which is effective and inexpensive in the field in question.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will appear on reading the description below.